This invention relates to a method of texturising, e.g. crimping, a textile product formed of at least one thermoplastic synthetic yarn, such as a nylon yarn, an installation for effecting the method, and the application of the method to various textile products.
According to a known texturising method, the yarn is subjected simultaneously to a mechanical traction force and a high frequency electrical field applied at local points on the yarn. Such a method is described in French Patent Application No. 69,16911, now French Patent No. 2,044,524. Its main drawback is that its efficiency is limited.